All I want for Christmass
by tantamani
Summary: A fluffy one-shot set to the tones of Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmass is you" Femmeslash, Girlslash, whatever you want to call it. Rating M for a good reason. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my pc! Review please!


**Christmas presents**

Yule ball had ended half an hour ago and everyone had retired to their common room. Fleur had left early telling Hermione to meet her in their room at 11.

It was now 22.59hrs and the beautiful brunette found herself at a loss for words. The room was lighted by at least a hundred floating candles and the fire was adding to the romantic atmosphere. But it was not the setting that had caused her brain to shut down for there, in front of the fire, stood a goddess. Music started playing softly in the background and the first notes of a muggle song floated through the air.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Hermione slowly walked closer to Fleur, taking in the sight. Fleur's hair was draped over shoulders and she was wearing a white silk robe that ended just above hear knees.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Fleur raised her hands to untie the sash that was holding her robe in place and with a small shrug she let it slide down her body to pool at her feet. The music picked up speed and so did Hermione's heartbeat. Fleur was wearing no more than a burgundy lacy bra and thong.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Hermione followed Fleur with her eyes as the blonde moved behind her. She gasped when she felt soft lips nibbling her exposed neck.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

Fleur trailed her fingertips over her lover's bare arms until she reached the back of Hermione's dress. Pulling the zipper down at an excruciatingly slow pace she kissed the newly exposed skin.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Hermione felt jolts of arousal shoot down to her crotch as her dress was pushed of her shoulders all the while having Fleur's mouth nipping and licking at her flushed skin.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Fleur kissed her way back to Hermione's front. Pulling her girlfriend flushed against her body she motioned to the twig of mistletoe floating above them.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click_

Hermione felt her knickers grow damp as Fleur ravaged her mouth. She let her hands roam over the older girl's exposed skin before coming up to cup a soft breast.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby_

Fleur moaned into Hermione's mouth at the feeling of a warm hand touching her breast. She moved her mouth close to her lovers ear and breathed "I want you, 'ermione."

The combination of hot breath on her ear and the words coming from Fleur made her go weak in the knees.

"mmm, Fleur" She moaned as she started moving towards the bedroom trying not to break their contact.

Hermione felt the back of her knees hit the bed and she broke the kiss. She was taking ragged breaths as she locked eyes with Fleur. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oui." Came the sultry reply before she felt herself being pushed onto her back.

Fleur straddled the brunette's hips and bent down for a searing kiss. Tongues battled and hands roamed as they moved up the bed, somewhere along the way they had shed the last pieces of clothing separating them.

Hermione looked up into Fleur's eyes, the love laced with lust and desire she saw burning in those blue orbs made her groan. She felt her nipples being tweaked and teased until they were painfully hard. Those fingers were soon replaced by lips.

"Oh god!" she moaned loudly; she felt her arousal, slick between her legs, and she ached for some sort of friction. As if reading her thoughts Fleur changed her position so she now had a thigh pressed against her wet folds.

"Yessss" She hissed as she rocked her hips sending delightful shivers down her spine. Her own hands had not stayed idle through all this. One hand was playing with her lover's nipples as the other journeyed south trough the small patch of blonde curls and into Fleur's hot center.

"nnnngggg!" Fleur arched her back causing her thigh to grind harder against Hermione's aching crotch. They kissed frantically, moaning and gasping into eachothers mouth.

The young veela put her weight on her right arm and moved the other down to her mate's core.

"Ohhh Fleur … yes!" Hermione gasped when she felt a slender digit slide into her.

Grinding together with their fingers buried deep in eachothers tight center their movements got more urgent.

"So close…" groaned Hermione into her lovers neck. "More Fleur, please!"

She didn't know what she was asking for, she just knew that she was on the brink of the biggest orgasm of her life and still her arousal kept rising.

Fleur understood her lovers' pleas and curled her finger up against Hermione's G-spot while pressing her palm down on her clit. This did it and Hermione arched her back of the bed and climaxed with a loud scream.

"FLEUR!!"

Hearing her soul mate scream her name in the throes of passion was enough to send Fleur crashing into her own orgasm.

"'ERMIONE"

As their bodies went rigid a golden glow engulfed them until they fell down spent and deliriously happy.

"You liked your present?" The blonde asked after catching her breath.

"I loved it!" Hermione said with a satisfied smile "I love You!"

"I love you too." Fleur moved the blanket over their bodies and snuggled into her girlfriend.

Still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking the two young women fell asleep.


End file.
